User blog:TownofSalemMurders/ToSCG: WIP
Mayor: +8 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''Leader of the Town: You may choose to reveal yourself as the leader of the Town. When you do this, you gain 3 votes. Who needs a doctor when you look this good?: You cannot be healed by the doctor when revealed. No secrets in this Town!: You are immune to whispers when revealed. Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Sheriff: +7 Attack: ''Basic (when shooting) ''Defense: ''None ''Interrogation: ''Check to see if a player is Good or Evil. ''Second in Command: You know (Insert Name Here) is the Deputy Six-shooter: When you investigate someone, you have the option to shoot them the next night. You have 3 bullets, and if you shoot a townie, you can not investigate or shoot anymore. Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Investigator: +6 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''Smartie-pants: You may check someone to see if they are a visiting role. The next night, you may check them again to see if they are Town or not. Can't fool me: The second investigation bypasses detection immunity. Try me: ''You are immune to framing. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Vigilante: +5 Attack: Basic Defense: None Six-shooter: ''You have 3 bullets. ''Loading up: ''The first night, you cannot shoot. ''Oops!: ''If you shoot an innocent townie, you will commit suicide the following night. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Deputy: +4 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''I promise, i'm ready!: When the Sheriff dies, you will become the next Sheriff. Know who's boss: ''You know (Insert Name Here) is the Sheriff. ''Useless much?: ''You have no other abilities. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Doctor: +4 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''Basic (when self-vesting) ''You'll be fine: ''Heal someone, giving them Powerful defense for the night. You may also self-heal one time. ''I hate the Mayor: ''You are not allowed to heal the revealed mayor. ''I wasn't trained for this: ''You cannot stop Arsonists or Witches. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Bodyguard: +4 Attack: Powerful Defense: Basic (when self-vesting) I'll save you!: ''Each night, choose a player to guard. If they are attacked, you will kill the attacker. ''OOF: ''You will also die from the attacker. ''Just in case: ''You have a self-vest to save you from attacks. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing Survivor: +4 Attack: None Defense: Basic Can't touch this: ''You are unable to be killed at night. ''Useless, much?: ''You have no other abilities ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing. Veteran: +3 Attack: Powerful (on alert) Defense: Basic (on alert) Trigger Finger: ''You may choose to go on alert. ''Hit hard, hit fast: ''When on alert, you shoot all visitors. ''Can't touch this: ''You cannot be killed at night. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing. Medium: +3 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''I see you!: You may choose a dead player at night. So that's how that happened: ''You will get a clue on how they died or who killed them, based on luck. ''In the family: ''You know (Insert Name Here) is the Retributionist. ''Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing. Townie: +1 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''This is a joke: ''This role will never be used. ''Useless, much: You have no other abilities. Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing. Amnesiac: 0 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''Remember...: You may choose a role who's died, and when you do, you will become that role. Useless, much?: You have no other abilities. Victory Conditions: ''You win by remembering a role and fulfilling it's goal. '''Spiteful Townie: -1' Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''GUILTY: ''You will have to vote guilty on all trials. ''Useless, much?: You have no other abilities. Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing. Peaceful Townie: -1 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None ''INNOCENT: ''You will have to vote innocent. on all trials. ''Useless, much?: You have no other abilities. Victory Conditions: You win when Town is the last faction standing. Jester: -1 Attack: ''None D''efense: ''None ''HANG ME: ''Your goal is to get hanged. ''Last Laugh: ''When you get hanged, you may choose any guilty voter to kill the next night with an Unstoppable attack. ''Useless, much?: ''You have no other defining abilities. ''Victory Conditions: You win when you are hanged. Politician: -2 Attack: ''None ''Defense: ''None '''Executioner: -4' Attack: None Defense: ''None '''Witch: -5' Attack: ''Unstoppable ''Defense: ''None '''Mafioso: -6' Attack: ''Basic ''Defense: ''None '''Janitor: -8' Attack: ''Basic (when choosing to kill) ''Defense: ''None '''Godfather: -8' Attack: ''Basic ''Defense: ''Basic '''Serial Killer: -8' Attack: ''Basic ''Defense: ''Basic '''Blackmailer: -9' Attack: ''Basic (when choosing to kill) ''Defense: ''None '''Werewolf: -9' Attack: ''Powerful (on even nights) ''Defense: ''Basic (on even nights) '''Consigliere: -10' ''Attack: ''Basic (when choosing to kill) ''Defense: ''None Category:Blog posts